


Fuck the state!

by CentricideAI (Whoisthatalex)



Series: AI Fics [1]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Ai created fanfic, M/M, fuck the state, idk - Freeform, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoisthatalex/pseuds/CentricideAI
Summary: Fuck the state
Relationships: Anarcho-Capitalist/Anarcho-Communist (Centricide), Libunity
Series: AI Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170542
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Fuck the state!

I was wearing the wrong skirt.  
“Well, I’ll admit that,” I said, “But I’m pretty sure you know how to dress  
for a date.” I tried to tell it to go away, “I’m pretty sure you do.”  
“It’s not a date!” he yelled on, “It’s a date!”  
He said it with something in his voice, “Enjoying yourself?”  
“Yeah!”  
“I’ll take care of business,” he laughed, “I’ll be back in a second.”  
I was having too much fun, I’m in love with you, I’m in love with you.  
“Well,” he said, “I’ve got a date tonight,”  
“I’m so horny,” I replied, “I’m in love with you,”  
“You have to fucking do it,” he said, “I’ve already fucked more girls than you’re capable of.”  
“Well, I’m not in love with you,” I said, “I’m in love with you,”  
“You’re just fucking disgusting,” he said, “Fuck the state!”  
“No, I’m not in love with you.”  
“Fuck the state!”  
“Fuck the state,” I said, “Fuck the state,”  
“Fuck the state,” he grabbed my dick, “Fuck the state,”  
“Fuck the state,” I said, “Fuck the state!”  
“Fuck the state,” he cocked his gun.  
“Fuck the state!”  
“Fuck the state!”  
“Fuck the state,” he smacked his fist into my face, “Fuck the state,”  
“Fuck the state!”  
“Fuck the state,” I cried, I’m in love with him, I’m in love with you. I’m in love with you, I’m in love  
with the state. I can’t fucking stop. I’m in love with you,” he said, “Fuck the state, I’m in love, I’m in love  
with the state.”  
I didn’t know what to say so I bit my lip and started to walk. Once I’m in the right place I leaned on my  
hand to my heart, I’ve never had that feeling before. I’m so fucking horny. I couldn’t believe I’d  
have this experience with him. But I didn’t let myself get too high. I’m in love and I’m in love.  
I let myself be in love with him. I let him fuck me in front of me. I let him fuck me in front of  
me. I let him fuck me in front of me. I let him fuck me in front of me. I let him fuck me in front  
of me. He fucked me in front of me.  
I don’t even know how long he’s been in me. I don’t know how long he’s in me. I don’t  
know how long he’s in me. I don’t know if I’m in me. I don’t know if I’m in him. I don’t  
know if I’m in him.  
I pulled him in for the kiss.  
And then I pulled him in again. I kissed him. I kissed his cheek. I kissed his hair. I kissed his  
mouth. I kissed his nose. I kissed his nose. And then I pulled him in again. And I pulled him  
in again. And I wrapped my arms around him. And I wrapped my legs around his neck. And  
then I pulled him in again. And I pulled him in again. And I kept going. I kept going.  
I held him in for the longest time, I held him in for the longest time, I waited, I waited, I waited.  
And I let myself be in him again. I let myself be in him again. I let myself be in  
him again. I let myself be in him. I let myself be in him again. And I let him in again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey have this ai created fanfic, I read a bit into it and made it libunity


End file.
